Walking This Road
by BehindTheSky
Summary: HumanAdventureAUDennor Lukas x Matthias. Lukas was left homeless after a brutal attack from an unnamed foe. Left to search for the killer, Lukas runs into a loud, obnoxious, person named Matthias. Dysfuncional? Yes. Chemistry? Certainly. May be M later ;D


**A/N**

YES. I am going on a MARATHON. Of releasing new FF~ This one was…well, not sure about it…Enjoy~ No warnings.

Chapter One

Lukas shifted his worn canvas bag on his shoulder in attempt to make it sit more comfortably. The thing was heavy, seeing as most of his belongings were in it, along with food.

He was currently alone on the road, the silent grayness only filled with the scrape of his thin shoes on the frozen ground. The path he was currently on was only designated by the ruts worn into either side of the ground from wagons going through this area to deliver their wares elsewhere. Other than that, there was nothing to differ it from the rest of the area.

Trees dotted the landscape, growing closer and closer together the father he went. The horizon was a long dark smudge, high contrast to the white of the ground. The snow that covered the ground was old, as it hadn't snowed for nearly a week, but now it had frozen, covering the world in a sheet of ice.

A breeze wafted through the trees dotting the landscape. Lukas shivered, his thin clothes doing little against the wind. He yawned, his breath coming out in a large puff. Lukas smiled slightly, as he distinctly remembered Erikur pretending he was a dragon when he was younger.

The small smile disappeared quickly, his visage becoming stony once again. Erikur wasn't around anymore, and neither was anybody else. Lukas Bondevik didn't have anybody, anywhere.

Suddenly, Lukas noticed a spiral of black smoke making its way into the gray sky, forming an angry cloud. It was quite a ways away, but still in the general direction of where Lukas himself was headed. The Norwegian grimaced slightly, as the smoke was probably the result of Raiders, who acted something like bandits but went for whole towns and villages instead of the occasional carriage or traveler. They rarely left anything of any value behind, taking even food and clothing.

The same had happened to Lukas's own village, which was what had caused him to currently be on this beaten path going nowhere. The Raiders only set fire to the places after they left, so they were most likely long gone. Lukas shrugged to himself. Might as well check and see if anybody was still left, he had some sparse medical supplies left, as he had pretty much taken whatever wasn't burnt from his own village.

Lukas picked up his pace slightly, wincing at the pressure put on his sore feet. He rarely wasn't walking these days, and though the calluses that he had developed months ago had long since disappeared, the ache caused by ceaseless travel was ever-present. He also didn't have any money for a thicker coat, much less new shoes.

The outline of the village became more apparent the closer Lukas got to it, now he could make out the outlines of collapsing roofs and doorways. He had probably been walking for around fifteen minutes. The smoke was mainly coming from the center of town, the soft spiral disappearing into the atmosphere.

The blond slowed down as he entered the outskirts of the village. Peering into doorways as he passed them, Lukas's brow creased as he noted the dark, slumped shapes of bodies. Nearly all of the already-rickety house's walls had at least one gaping hole in them and the doors had been ripped off their hinges. Glass was scattered all throughout the streets, whether from objects throw there or shattered windows, Lukas couldn't tell.

Hearing a loud neigh coming from a few streets away, Lukas stopped dead, listening. The tell-tall clatter of hooves and low murmur of voices accompanied the neigh. Heart thumping in his chest, Lukas ducked into the nearest house, feet tapping on the wood of the floor.

Backing into the corner to the right and slightly behind the door, Lukas took a deep breath, holding it in for a moment before letting it out. Fiddling with the hem of his off-white shirt, Lukas wondered what the Raiders were still doing in the burnt-out village. It didn't look as though the place would have much more to spare than some leftover food and women, if this particular group of Raiders was into that kind of thing.

The voices grew progressively louder until they were directly outside the house where Lukas was.

"Are you _sure_ it's not in there?"

"It sure as hell wasn't when I checked."

"Well, why don't you go check again?"

An exasperated sigh followed, coupled with the sound of footsteps. Lukas's heart began beating faster as the halfway-open door creaked and somebody entered. He remained absolutely still, praying that the man wouldn't turn around.

Sadly, Lukas's wishes were not answered.

"Hey!"

Lukas ducked and vainly attempted to run, but the man grabbed him by the wrist. The blond was slammed to the floor in a trained motion that left the wind knocked out of him. The man was holding him by the back of his neck, pressing his face into the musty-smelling floor. A knee was pressing down into the center of his back, making Lukas cry out in pain. He attempted to wriggle free, but his twisting and turning was to no avail.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Passing through" Lukas said.

"Oh, really?" The hand squeezed his neck a bit tighter. Lukas heard more footsteps, indicating that the first voice had entered the small house.

"Who's that?"

"I d'know, he was already in here." The man twisted Lukas's head to the side slightly, so that he himself could see the Fin's wide violet eyes. "Said 'e was jus' passin' through."

"Take him with us, he might know something."

Lukas winced as he was roughly picked up by the back of his neck and dragged outside, where he was once again thrown to the ground. His wrists were bound behind his back, though his ankles were left free. Lukas saw a few more men joined the group, one gesturing at the now-standing blond.

"Who's that?"

"Somebody we found in there." The man motioning at the house where Lukas had taken shelter. "We think he could know something, I thought that we _dealt_ with everybody in that god forsaken place, but _no_."

"But I don't know anything. I don't even know who you are." Lukas said in a slightly louder voice than usual. The men snorted.

"That's what they always say, blonde."

"But I _don't_."

His retort was greeted by a stinging slap across the face, sending him stumbling to the ground. Coughing, Lukas attempted to right himself, much to the amusement of his watchers.

"'E doesn't look all that…strong, if'n ya catch my drift there." His cohorts laughed in response, one of them yanking Lukas up as the rest began walking. Only the first two had horses, the rest were on foot. The horses themselves were being led, whether because they were tired or the people were tired, Lukas didn't know.

Lukas was placed as the second-to-last in the column. Behind him was one of the men who had later joined the group, wielding a stick. A stick that he, apparently, took too much pleasure in using on the back of Lukas's legs whenever Lukas slowed down too much for his liking.

The group stopped in a place that Lukas didn't recognize, far off from where he had been heading. It was a small clearing surrounded by sparse, leafless trees that seemed to sway whether or not there was any wind.

Lukas was tossed to the ground. He attempted to push himself up into a sitting position, but failed miserably thanks to his exhaustion and bound wrists. He certainly had a colorful array of bruising covering the back of his legs, some even reaching up to his back. A long, glimmering blade appeared at Lukas's throat, making him stop dead.

"I don't know anything."

"Oh? Really? Because if you don't, we could just kill you right here." The piece of metal touched Lukas's neck, the cold making him shiver and shy away slightly. The man laughed, obviously enjoying Lukas' discomfort.

+|FH|+

Matthias watched the events unfold from behind a near hill, his sizeable axe laying on the ground next him. He pulled his thick coat closer around him, keeping his eyes on the Raiders all the while.

They had been following this particular group for some time, but had only come into seeing distance when they had struck the village. Matthias had wanted to go help right then and there, but his group leader had forbid him. Lousy, old, good-for-nothing parasite.

The rest of the people in his group had only just left, leaving him to deal with this particular group of Raiders.

The Dane only half-listened to their fading voices as he watched the Raiders pick on the poor blond. He should probably wait until nightfall to deal with them, or at least until some were asleep. Going now could result in the one with the knife using the small blond as some kind of bargaining chip. Which would be a pain.

The Dane and the rest of his companions worked for a small organization that dealt with the extermination of Raiders. There were many such organizations dotted throughout the country, Matthias himself worked for one of the smaller ones.

Narrowing his eyes so as to see the scene more clearly, he saw the blond bent over, obviously in pain. Glancing at the sky, Matthias noted that it would probably be a few more hours until sundown. The blond may not still be breathing by then.

Standing, though still making sure he was out of sight, Matthias set a course for the clearing, taking a long, arcing path that would pretty much ensure him not being seen.

+|FH|+

Lukas coughed, clutching at his torso as he wheezed and hacked. He felt blood seep between his fingers. The cut itself wasn't very deep, but it was more the crushing blow that had been delivered afterwards that had caused him so much pain.

He was on his knees, which was surprisingly uncomfortable due to the bruising on his legs. Lukas leaned backwards until he fell, landing on his rear and against the tree.

The man with the dagger, who had black hair and flashing blue eyes, laughed and tossed the implement to another, who snatched it out of the air.

"You deal with him."

"Mmm, yes sir." This one had a slightly more snakelike voice that Lukas didn't like at all.

Lukas pressed himself to the tree, one hand on the earthy ground and the other still on his cut. The new man pressed the knife to Lukas's cheek, about an inch and a half below his left eye. He traced it upwards in a half-moon, leaving a thin trail of blood in its wake until he pulled it away. Lukas felt some blood run down from just above his eyebrow to his eye. He blinked quickly in an attempt to get it out.

"Are you _sure_ you don't know _anything_ about a little black book?"

"Never even heard of it."

"Aw. Well, that's quite the pity, isn't it?"

It all happened in the blink of an eye for Lukas. One moment, he was tired, bruised, and slightly bloody, the next he was lying on the ground, coughing harder than he had been before. Lukas felt a thin trickle of blood make its way from the corner of his mouth to the ground. His hand went to his side, where the knife was already gone, as was the man.

Slowly pushing himself upwards until he was leaning against the tree again, Lukas pressed his hands to the wound, feeling the warmth seep between his fingers and down into the frozen earth. His breathing became slightly faster, slightly shallower.

A loud shout filled the clearing, coupled with the sound of heavy boots hitting frozen earth. Glancing up with a start, momentarily forgetting his wound, Lukas watched as a tall, blond man wielding an axe charged head-on into the clearing.

Not knowing what the loud person was there for, Lukas detached himself from the tree and used it as leverage to push himself upwards, swaying dangerously as he did so. Being so light-headed, Lukas only managed a few steps backwards before leaning on another tree and gagging slightly, wiping another stream of blood.

The entirety of the Raiders group was taken out in a matter of minutes, Lukas only catching the occasional glimpse of fighting thanks to his warped vision. The blond couldn't even tell whether the men were unconscious or dead.

+|FH|+

Matthias finished off the last man with a blow from the butt of his axe. No use in wasting the _interesting_ end on somebody as boring as that.

Leaning the slightly bloodied weapon against a nearby tree, the tall Dane glanced around the now still clearing, searching for the blond he had seen earlier. A sudden movement in the trees just outside of the clearing caught his eye.

Moving a few steps forward, Matthias saw the blond, though mostly just the top of his head, as he was half-kneeling half-leaning against a tree. He almost appeared to be deflating as he sagged against the tree.

Picking up his pace, Matthias reached the blond in a few strides, kneeling down in front of the smaller person. Reaching out, Matthias grabbed the other blonds' thin shoulders.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Matthias nearly kicked himself. What a stupid question, when he was obviously in pain.

A weak coughing was his only reply as the blond fell completely into the abyss of silence. His head drooped forward, his entire body going weak.

Matthias gently lowered him to the ground, noting his injury. Or at least the one that was spewing the most blood at the moment. Digging some bandages out of his pocket (He had learned to never go without him after that one time on that one mountain…) and covered the wound as best he could. He was definitely no physician, and didn't want to do more damage than good.

Lifting the limp body into his arms, Matthias shifting his burden until the blonds' head was resting on Matthias' shoulder. Matthias turned and began the short (for him) walk to the village where he was supposed to meet the rest of his group.

The Dane took the time to take in the smaller blonds' features. He had a finely shaped face, his hair was probably around a shade lighter than Matthias' own and fell all about his face. He hadn't gotten a chance to see what color his eyes were thanks to those jerks the Raiders. He bet that they were a really pretty hue.

+|FH|+

The first thing Lukas thought when he next woke wasn't 'where am I' but was more something along the lines of 'Why in the world am I on a _bed_?'

Beginning to push himself upwards, he found that he was intercepted by a strong hand on his shoulder pushing him back down onto the pillows. Lukas squinted against the bright light coming in through the window. It wasn't the bright of the sun, but more the color of light that came through clouds. Which it was.

"What's your name?"

"Lukas…"

"Lukas, huh? That's a nice name."

As Lukas' eyes adjusted to the light, he noted that the blond sitting at his beside was the same (he thought) one who had been wielding the axe. His hair stuck in every imaginable direction and he had sapphire eyes that shone with curiosity.

"Like what you see?"

Lukas started and, on default, swung a fist at the blonds' face. He missed, but still got him on the shoulder pretty hard.

"No."

"Ouch. I'm Matthias Køhler, by the way." Matthias responded, rubbing his shoulder ruefully.

"I don't care."

Matthias pouted, standing as he did so. Lukas was surprised at how tall he was. Sure, he was tall sitting down, but from Lukas' perspective he looked like a giant. Matthias left without a work, leaving a slightly irritated Norwegian in his wake.

Lukas was left to stare at the cracked ceiling. Though, now that all supervision was gone, he sat up again and pushed back his covers. Swinging his feet down onto the cold wood of the floor, Lukas somehow managed to shiver and wince at the same time at the cold and at his not-yet-healed injuries.

Limping over to the window, Lukas set his elbows on the windowsill as he looked out over the mostly-empty street. It was either very early in the morning, or very cold out, hence the extreme lack of people outside.

Reaching to his side, Lukas rubbed the knife wound, feeling the bandages through his shirt.

Wait. Not his shirt. This shirt was clean, for starters, and had a distinctive lack of blood on it. Also, it was ridiculously large on him, reaching about mid-thigh. Lukas frowned. It was probably Matthias'.

Speaking of the Dane, the door slammed open at that exact moment, making Lukas jump.

"Why are you _out of bed_?"

"Because I _felt like it_." Lukas noticed the tray that was in Matthias' hands. It had food on it, as well as a glass of water. Water was good, but food was better. He prayed that he wasn't drooling.

Matthias set the tray down on the bedside table, and then sat on the bed, patting the patch of bed next to him, indicating that Lukas should come join him. Tottering over to the bed, Lukas plopped down at the foot of the bed, Matthias looked mildly offended for a moment before laughing and handing the plate of food and a fork to Lukas.

Lukas failed in his quest for dignity as he gobbled down the food, not even comprehending what it was.

"Wow." Matthias generously donated to the nonexistent conversation.

Lukas set the empty plate down on his lap, grateful for the food that he had been lacking in any great quantity for the last month or so. As if he would _ever_ tell either of those things to Matthias, though. Psh.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. Lukas eventually got his cleaned clothes back after much nagging on his part and much hilarity on Matthias'. He also met a few of Matthias' friends, a small blond with violet eyes named Tino and a taller man with hair a shade darker and piercing blue eyes behind glasses named Berwald. They had just returned from a 'mission'.

Lukas turned to Matthias, who had become his own personal burr. Joy.

"Mission?"

"Hm? Oh, we work for an organization that helps with the extermination of Raiders."

"Ah."

"By the way, Norge." Lukas glared at the Dane beside him, though the glare seemed to just bounce right off. The nickname had come about when Matthias had learned that Lukas was Norwegian. "Where are you from? Are you headed anywhere?"

"I'm going home." Lukas stared off into the distance. It wasn't _really_ a lie, because he didn't have a home, and he wasn't going anywhere.

"Well…" Matthias spoke up. "You could come with us?" He phrased it like a questiong. Lukas could have sworn he clasped his hands beneath his chin like the ditzy girl he truly was. Lukas glared at him.

"Why should I?"

"Why shouldn't you?"

Lukas glared some more. He really really wished that he actually DID have laser vision, as his brother had insisted he did countless times before. Crossing his arms, the blond looked everywhere except the overly-expectant Dane.

"…Maybe."

Sadly, Matthias took that as a yes and attempted to give Lukas a hug. Which failed. Miserably.

**A/N**

^^ Review? Think its alright?

~~Sky


End file.
